


Building This Together

by escott99



Series: Fost and Found [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escott99/pseuds/escott99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa and their friends are starting their senior year of high school. Lexa's adopted, Finn is gone, and everyone is happy what could go wrong?</p><p>It will make a lot more sense if you read part one prior to reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building This Together

Clarke POV 

When I entered my junior year of highschool I would've thought that my summer would consist of beach trips, parties and wonderful memories with friends, and wow I couldn’t have been more wrong. Leading up to this summer I had been inside a courtroom once, for a field trip in the seventh grade. Now I can say that I have spent plenty of time in one. There were two separate cases, both were nerve racking but both turned out ok as well.

The first time was the scariest because it was the first time since the incident that lexa or I had seen Finn. We had tried to keep the whole thing under the radar with Lexa not wanting to cause any problems but Octavia accidentally spilled the beans right in front of my mom, and as Lexa predicted she immediately called Indra. Who, as she said, “would have no one trying to tear apart her daughter like that.” at the mention of the word daughter Lexa burst into tears. 

The case was long it took about two weeks just to get the judge to grant us a restraining order. Mostly because Finns rich father flew a big shot lawyer in to represent him. The final straw for the judge was when Lexa was on the stand and was asked to repeat what happened to her as a child and Finn simply smirked throughout the entire thing. Once the restraining order was placed for both me and Lexa we were finally free from his homophobic ass.

The second time was a much happier but equally as stressful. It was the day Indra legally adopted Lexa. the case was shorter but still nerve racking due to Indra not being home very often. But the same judge who had seen Lexa tell her story said “Every person deserves a family whether they are related by blood or not. And It seems from the crowd that you have brought with you, that you have found yours. There is absolutely no reason that I should deny you to keep it.” 

Lexa was here to stay, she wasn’t going anywhere. The rest of the summer we did spend together, just not at a beach. Lot’s of long nights in the hammock strung between the two trees behind my house staring at the stars it was wonderful. But now we have to go back and start our senior year. The first day of school fell directly on our six month anniversary and I knew she had something planned because she has been acting all fidgety all week. 

~~~~

_ Beep, Beep,Beep, Beep.  _

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when the buzzer on my alarm clock went off, but nope It had been a full 7 and a half hours, which has probably been the most I have gotten since last May. I felt like I could sleep for another 10 hours but today was the first day of school and I couldn’t be late for my first day, our first day. Because if I was late that would mean lexa would be late given the fact that I was her ride. I reluctantly rolled over to face the spot that she has adopted as hers whenever she spends the night which was typically 3-4 nights a week until my mother said that it would have to be slightly less during the school year.

Once I was finished with my morning routine I made my way down to the kitchen where my mom had set out muffins, coffee and money for dinner with a note.

_ -Clarke  _

_ I grabbed you and Lexa breakfast. I hope you have a great first day of school. Please take Picture with Lexa and all of your friends before and after so we can put them in a scrapbook for your senior year. Good luck, and have a wonderful year. I’m so proud of you. _

_ Love mom _

_ P.S.- I don’t know what you and Lexa are doing tonight so here is thirty dollars. Give her a hug and good luck for me. _

 

I let out a soft chuckle as I places the muffins in a box before grabbing the coffee and money and heading to the car. The drive to Lexa’s house always felt so long, even though in reality it was only 10 minutes. I parked outside her house and sent her a text telling her I was here. It didn’t take thirty seconds before she appeared at the door and I could see tears in her eyes. Before I knew it my door was open and I was flying out towards her.

“What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?” My over protective girlfriend mode came out as I got closer. She just shook her head with a smile tears still falling down her cheeks. 

“Nothing’s wrong, accept that i’m an emotional dufus.” She said as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in so close that at first I thought I was hurting her but when I tried to loosen my grip she tightened hers. ‘Anya pointed out that this would be the first time since my mom died that I would spend an entire year in one school, and it just made me realize how freaking lucky and grateful for all that has happened in the last six months.” her words were choppy and filled with so many emotions.

“Well get used to it because you deserve everything that has happened in the last six months.” I say as I intertwine our fingers and pull her hand to my mouth before placing a small kiss on the back of it. “Now let's go before the coffee gets cold or my  muffins get hard. I like my muffins soft.” I gave her a playful wink as I pulled her towards the car. The car ride was silent except for the faint hum of the AC and the sound of parchment paper crinkling whenever one of us would grab a muffin. The parking lot was fairly empty due to the fact that most of the sophomores and freshmen can't drive unlike at the end of the year where more people have gotten their licenses. We were sitting in the car finishing our coffee when a huge Jeep pulled up next to us where raven would usually park, I was about to get out of the car to ask the person driving to move when Octavia hopped out of the passenger’s seat.

“O, what the hell is this bad ass thing?’ I ask as I climb out of my seemingly tiny sedan. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she turned to face me, I hadn’t even thought about how much I had missed my friends since they left for New Orleans for the last two weeks, but now that I was face to face with her it was very obvious. “And where Is Raven?” 

“Well first off i’m right here, i’m so glad the car was the first thing on your mind not ‘where is my best friend?’ “ She rambled out of mock hurt. So before she could continue I wrapped my arms around her as well. “Ok Griffin. I have a girlfriend and so do you so let's keep this on the friendly side.” 

“Haha.” I state in fake amusement. “I was going to say I missed you but now I think I only missed Octavia.” I say as my girlfriend makes her way around the car with a muffin in her mouth. The other two girls must've noticed too because she started to blush as she tried to arrange everything  in her arms. She is so adorable when she is flustered. Once we got our breakfast redistributed in our arms, we finished our reunitement.

“So wait, where did you get this thing from?” Lexa asked as raven reached in to grab her bag out of the jeep.

“Well, when your girlfriend starts making fun of you for driving a 1989 ford escort, we’ll see what you buy to overcompensate.” Raven says as she nudges Octavia. “And you know what else I realized?’ Raven asked as we made our way towards the school.

“We are fucking seniors?” Octavia asked playfully. 

“Hell yes we are. This year is going to be awesome. No creepy homophobic ex boyfriends trying to ruin our lives or worries that one of us will be beaten up.” Raven says with utter confidence. “We are going to own this bitch!”


End file.
